Many aircraft have speed brakes to enable the aircraft to lose velocity at a higher rate while landing. Generally, these speed brakes consist of a protrudence that is opened out into the airstream flowing over the ship and provides an increased aerodynamic drag. Generally, speed brakes occur in pairs, one on each side of the fuselage to balance the drag effects. Typically, the speed brakes are in the form of opposing doors which in a closed position fair in with the skin contours of the aircraft. Requirements exist to lubricate the movable mechanisms of the speed brake doors and the associated mechanical linkage assemblies. In the present state of the art, in order to provide a reasonably safe, reliable, method of retaining the speed brakes in approximately the full open position while performing the lubrication, at least two and preferably three persons are required. One person holds the speed brake doors open against residual hydraulic pressure while another person performs the lubricating with the third person available to relieve the first. With three persons performing the task, the area is very congested.